Ultraman Taos
is an Ultra obsessed with becoming the strongest he can be. Personality Due to his rough upbringing, he believes that weakness is the ultimate sin in the world and strives to overcome all weaknesses. On the contrary, he believes that the weak should be left to die and they are not worth his time. As a result, he travels the universe seeking strong opponents to fight. He has no compassion for others and fights only to fulfill his desires. He is also very rough and blunt, being rude to almost everyone. He's also a sexist. History A long time ago, back in then in the time of Ken and Belial's glory days, Taos was born. His father was a high-ranking soldier who was frequently away, and his mother was a medic. As a child, Taos' father would put him through grueling and merciless training and other tasks, ingraining in him that only the strongest would be able to survive, especially during times of war. Having lived through the Great Ultra War (in which both his parents died, along with many other Ultras including a few childhood friends), and witnessing Belial's attack on the Land of Light, he became totally convinced in the ideas that hat his father had imposed on him and set out to become the strongest he can be, hating the prospect of being weak. He never entered the Space Garrison and instead left on his own path. Many years later he hears of the Ultra Brothers and calls them "weak" and "pathetic" in public and the challenges them all to a duel but was stopped by Father of Ultra. Taos got in a lot of trouble. He would continue to get in trouble for interfering with Space Garrison missions and political affairs, until everyone had enough of him and Taos was banished from the Land of Light. Since then he had traversed the universe, fighting against entire armies, and turning several civilizations to ruin. In his latest adventure, he goes to the War Planet, a mountainous, arid world where its inhabitants only know battle and fear rules the lands. Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Spinoff Uh oh. Profile *Height: 40m *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Strength: 150,000 tons *Grip Strength: 70,000 tons Abilities Due to his beliefs, he has forsaken all energy attacks and usage of weapons, having to rely on his own brute force and sheer determination to win every battle. *Ultra Punch: A variety of punch attacks. *Ultra Kick: A standard kick attack. *Ultra Chop: A regular chop. *Ultra Tackle: A ramming attack. *Ultra Throw: A throwing technique. *Ultra Dash: Movement at the speed of light. *Ultra Evasion: His reactions are so honed that he can evade virtually any attack. *Arm Slugger: An arm-mounted blade that he threw away. *Ultra Breaking: Using nothing but his awesome willpower, he can destroy beams and projectiles that come at him. Rumour has it that Taos endured a world-destroying beam using it. *Precognitive Sense: Having trained all his life and being put through many close shaves, along with his experience, Taos can read almost all of his opponents' attacks, 2 seconds before they strike, with a 99.99% accuracy. This ability allows him to perfectly place and time his attacks, ensuring near instant victory in most cases. *Fighting Aura: His aura is so great that is forms a self-protective layer around him, allowing him to literally smash his way through objects without lifting a finger and instantly knocks away all forms of weak attacks launched on him and somehow physically hurts melee attackers as if they were getting punched. He had once used it to literally walk right through a mountain and survive unscathed when it came crashing down above him. *Body Fire: Taos' body literally gets lit on fire and allows him to escape binding traps. *Spark of Reincarnation: A self-revival technique using sheer determination, activated by his incredible will to live and survival instincts. Upon usage, it releases so much energy that it would tear a hole in the Earth's atmosphere, leave an explosion crater of 3km wide and deep, engulf the surrounding area in a raging inferno and disrupt the Earth's core, causing a meltdown that would bring the planet's premature self-destruction. *Instinctual Fighting Ability: Even while unconscious, Taos' body can sense nearby dangers and fight for him. If his mind does not remember these events, then his body will. Forms - Toukon = Toukon Taos' fighting spirit goes to the extreme and gives him a power up form. Unfortunately, he never uses it because he doesn't believe in powerups. :;Stats *Height: 40m *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 15 *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 *Strength: 200,000 tons *Grip Strength: 120,000 tons :;Finisher *Toukon Roaring Kick: A super powerful jump kick. Can even break through the likes of Hyper Zetton's barrier. - Gentle = Gentle Taos' gentle fighting style for when he doesn't want to kill. He gains blue markings. :;Stats *Height: 40m *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Strength: 120,000 tons *Grip Strength: 50,000 tons :;Finisher *Taos Hand Smash: A ridiculously powerful palm strike that leaves the opponent paralysed for life. - Death = Death Taos' most dangerous form. He turns black and his silver parts turn dull. :;Stats *Height: 40m *Weight: 45,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Strength: N/A *Grip Strength: N/A :;Finisher *Death Finger: A single touch from him results in an instant kill. }} List of things he finds weak *Anything he can break *Anything he can destroy *Anyone he can defeat *Anything he can kill *Pretty much every canon Ultra *Fusions *Cheaters *People who rely on weapons and armour *Those who cannot fight up close *Fickle people *Promise breakers *People who cannot overcome sadness *Being sad *Those who cannot withstand pain *People who cannot overcome challenges *People who succumb to pressure *Those who cannot adapt *Those who depend on others to do anything *People who need friends *Traps and assassination techniques *Diplomacy *Giving up *Surrendering *Cute things *Sick people *Old people *Children *Women *Kindness *Machines *You Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parody Ultras